customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids for Character (battybarney2014's version)
Kids for Character is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. The video was the most rereleased in the being sold until 2000, 2002 and was re-released on VHS and DVD on May 3, 2005. It also released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005 and in 2015, this was re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (as well as a Special Edition release in 2016). Summary Learn the Six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (from in the Barney segment) *Shawn (from in the Barney segment) *Tosha (from in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Trivia *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. * The 1993-1997 Season 3 Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City", "Imagination Island, "Room for Everyone", "Once Upon A Time", "On The Move", "I Can Be a Firefighter", "Shopping for A Surprise!", "Hat Off To BJ!", "Ship, Ahoy!", "Gone Fishing", "A Home with Animal", "Are We There Yet?" and "Up We Go!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Camera Safari!", "On The Move!" and "Ship, Ahoy!". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Gone Fishing", "Barney Safety", "Once Upon A Time", "Shopping for A Surprise". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Gone Fishing!". is used. * The BJ costume from "On The Move!" and "Barney Safety". is used. * The BJ voice from "I Can Be A Firefighter?". is used. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *The Later until 1996 Home Video Five Minute The Barney Min Tosha and Shawn Singing Songs witch Baby Bop Sing Along Songs from "Respect!" Coming Soon to October 6, 1996 on VHS and the Previews. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. Category:Collaborations Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 Category:VHS's Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)